Masquerade
by Sleeping Moon
Summary: There was something about the mysterious, masked musician. Something that bewitched and piqued His Majesty's curiosity. Cinderella story- yaoi.
1. Keep Walking

I do not own D. Gray Man. The only thing I own is the plot of the story.

Enjoy and reviews please!

Once upon a time, there lived an ordinary boy named Allen Walker. His hair was the color of ivory and his eyes were greyest of grey, the unusual combination made the lad irrevocably charming. His compassionate and determined personality was the complete opposite of his egoistical caretaker, Cross Marian. Unfortunately, the lad was forced to shoulder the heavy burden of repaying his caretaker's debts. In doing so, his once sloppy card shuffling evolved to that of a professional card shark.

"Royal Straight Flush."

…And tonight, in the gambling area of the local tavern, the pride of many card players were impaled by the charismatic smile of a fifteen-year-old lad. The players grumbled as they reluctantly handed Allen their winnings and 'accidentally' threw their chairs at Allen. Blessed with quick reflexes, the white-haired dodged all five chairs and bid Reever, the bartender, a good evening. As expected, Allen found Cross lying in the living room with a bottle of red wine in his hand. Sighing, Allen slung an arm over his shoulder and carried the red-haired drunkard to his sleeping chambers. Just as his gloved hand reached for the door, it opened for him. Fright struck Allen first before calmness composed himself. It was only Timcanpy, Cross's agile and golden-colored golem.

The little golfball (couldn't resist saying it) flew to his master's bed and pulled the covers upwards with his small and agile limbs. Allen thanked his friend as the both of them tucked their drunk and womanizing caretaker. The white-haired lad patted Timcanpy's head fondly as the golem nuzzled into his cheek before he flew off into the inky blackness of the house. Probably to make sure the house was secure before he went to bed. Allen yawned and decided he too should retire for the night. His room was small and tidy, with a desk and a cot. On top of the desk was a deck of cards that belonged to Mana, a traveling clown that adopted Allen. He taught the lad everything before he succumbed to illness. After the clown's death, a deck of cards was all Allen had to remind him of his whimsical and loving father.

A lone tear cascaded down his serene face before a furious swipe of his gloved hand vanquished it. Allen stripped out of his clothes and into a loose shirt and equally comfortable pants.

_I have to keep walking…No matter what…I must keep going._

The white-haired lad softly caressed his deformed left arm, his promise reciting in his head like a mantra before sleep quietly seduced him into loving darkness.


	2. The Caged Bird

I do not own D. Gray Man. The only thing I own is the plot of the story.

Enjoy and reviews please!

* * *

The prince's hands were locked behind his head as he surveyed the hallway with his bored, single emerald eye. The panda-jiji was away on business with a neighboring kingdom, leaving the copper-redhead completely bored out of his mind. The prince, Lavi, was an adventure-seeking, prank-pulling, and flirty lad of eighteen. Despite his outgoing exterior, his knowledge of ancient and present history would put a computer to shame if such technology existed. His eye suddenly lit a flame of delight and began to sprint towards a tall figure with cropped black hair and a leaning, antenna-like mane of white.

"Krorykins!"

The said person yelped in fright as a pair of alabaster arms suddenly encircled his tall frame. " 'Ello Krorykins!" squealed his captor. Arystar Krory III, one of the kingdom's gardeners, released a mushroom-shaped breath of relief at the familiarity of his captor's voice. "Good afternoon Your Majesty," The prince's arms unfurled middle before the gardener turned his full attention to the prince. "I trust your day is going well?" Lavi pouted childishly. "I'm so bored, Krorykins! Panda-jiji is gone, and I have nothing to do!" Krory raised an eyebrow; For as long as he had known the copper-redhead, Lavi always found something when he wasn't 'abused' by the wrinkled and strict king. "Why don't you read some books in the library?" suggested the gardener. Lavi shook his head.

"Call His Majesty Kanda by his first name or try to braid his hair without trying to be slaughtered ruthlessly?"

"Yu-chan is away too,"

"Pull a prank on one of the servants?"

"Don't feel like it." Krory inwardly sighed. Lavi was not really a hard lad to please. "Would you like to see how Roseanne is doing? I'm on my way to the greenhouse," Lavi's eye widened before he shook his head violently. "Are you crazy?! That thing bit me last time!" "Well Your Majesty it _is_ a man-eating plant, a baby one at that. Besides, Cross Marian did give Roseanne to me as a gift before he left the castle." Krory said. The prince's eyebrow quirked questioningly. "Cross Marian? He was panda-jiji's wizard, right? there was some records of his works in the kingdom's archives." The gardener nodded. "Yes. Cross's influence during his stay here made our enemies tremble in fear, particularly his knowledge of vizard transmutation or the ability to control the corpses of other witches or wizards and wield their magic. But since his debts and his spells were considered unorthodox, he left the castle without saying a word." "Basically, he disappeared from the world." The gardener thought for moment. "I don't know, really. It's been six years since anyone's seen or heard from him." A flame (or a lightbulb) suddenly ignited in the prince's head. Lavi said good-bye to Arystar and bolted into his room while mischievous grin danced along his handsome face. None of the servants saw the lad come out or notice the bedroom window was wide open.

_The town square..._

An emerald eye whirled every fruit stand and lovely lady that shot him a teasing smile as Lavi walked by. Dressed in the most common clothes his closet could provide the copper-redhead, the prince was able to walk without anyone stopping him. Freedom. That was the people here were blessed with while he remained in the crackling old castle under constant surveillance. That wasn't what the caged bird wanted. "Dammit it all!" Lavi turned his head and noticed a few extremely pissed-off and obese fellows gnawing on their cigars. "I can't beileve that li'le bastard, showing 'is cards with th't devil's smile!" croaked the one with a unshaved chin and angry beady eyes.

"Ell me about ' t, Ernie. I 'Ost all me earnings this month! Nellie's gonna kill me!" replied the one with a double-chin and glasses that were falling off his pug nose. The prince raised an eyebrow adn questioned the two men, lying cooly that he was an excellent card player from the North and was looking for a challenge. The fellows looked at the copper-redhead with fear-widened eyes; car players from the North were as ruthless as they were in battle. Fortunately, they were in the midst of signing of peace treaty with the kingdom, hence the reason why Panda-jiji was not present in the kingdom. The men directed Lavi to the town tavern, sending him into the gambling den were three crooked-looking fellows surrounding the poker table in the far left corner of said area. During his walk towards the table, the prince noticed a blonde-haired child sitting in the far corner of the room, watching the crooked fellows with quiet purple eyes and a mask over his face. Lavi circled around the table to a seat behind the dealer and watched the game progress and the fellows lose their earnings. The prince was surprised how good he was but he knew somehow he was cheating. A pleasant voice snapped the copper-redhead out of his trance. The voice belonged to the dealer.

"Do you wish to play a game?" The prince was about to reply until a chair was suddenly whirling towards him. Yelping in fright, Lavi narrowly dodged it as the chair smashed into the wall. "Are you all right?" said the dealer with honest concern and not the false cheerfulness every-time he had a winning hand. A gloved hand reached for the prince, who gladly took it. Lavi was surprised to see the dealer was not an old man but a grey-eyed boy dressed in a white shirt, a pair of pants and shoes and gloves, a vest, and a bow-tie. The prince made a mental note not to judge someone's age by the color of their hair. Lavi nodded. "I heard from a couple of guys that you a good card player, so I came to check it out myself. Gotta say, you're pretty good at it," The boy smiled. "Well, it pays to know the tricks of the trade." Lavi's emerald eye widened. "You mean you-" "My name is Allen. What's yours?" The boy held out a gloved hand. The boy obviously wanted to change the subject. The prince inwardly shrugged to himself; no problem. He was gonna find out how he did it sooner or later.

"I'm Lavi," The two lads shook hands. "Pleased to meet ya." Unbeknownst to them both, this was going to be the beginning of a friendship and something that neither will expect from the other.


	3. An Angry Golem

I do not own D. Gray Man. The only thing I own is the plot of the story.

Enjoy and reviews please!

* * *

Albeit a youngster gifted with cunningness, fortune, and intelligence, Lavi could never have what he truly wanted : love, friendship.

_The freedom to be__ himself_.

Because he lied dormant in the castle's library memorizing so much history for so many years, there was a time when the prince seemed.. so hollow, detached from humanity. Somehow, the panda-jiji snapped the boy out his terrifying predicament and revered back to the immature brat that would someday drive the old crone to his grave. All the prince could remember was darkness. Terrifyingly, grotesque darkness. That thought alone terrified the prince; the resurrection of that darkness and the lifeless marionette named 'Lavi'. Allen Walker was unlike any person he met. He was kind, compassionate, and was one hell of a card shark.

What made the prince mad with jealously and admiration for the boy was the continuation to smile at anyone or anything regardless of his ill-fated task to repay his caretaker's debts. Lavi offered to help pay for it but Allen stubbornly and politely refused the offer. Talk about independence. In the meantime, Lavi met unusual and caring people of the tavern through Allen : the sister-complex proprietor Komui Lee, Reever the easygoing bartender, Jerryy the motherly cook, the busboys Johnny and Tapp, the waitresses Miranda Lotto and Lenalee, and the ghostly protector of the establishment, Sixty-Five. By the end of the day, Lavi had more friends than he could count. Finally, after so many years of the deprival of freedom, the caged bird could spread his wings.

Even with this blessing in disguise, the prince had to heed the call of nobility and make absolutely sure the panda-jiji would not harm his friends. Autumn was creeping its way through the land as well as the event that made every duke and duchess squeal with excitement : The kingdom's yearly masquerade ball. Soon Lavi's schedule went completely out of portion, lessons of history morphing into lessons of the waltz. Because of this, the prince couldn't see his friends. But he wasn't the only one tied up with problems.

The debts of Allen's egotistical caretaker were growing deeper and deeper, forcing the boy to find another alternative to earn the money. Allen, with the help of the golden golfball, was able to find a work in a flax mill nearly twenty-miles from the house. Even with his three weeks pay, it wasn't enough to cover Cross's debts. The boy had to find another job, and soon. One day when Allen and Timcanpy were out buying groceries, Allen saw a long line of finely-dressed gentlemen outside of the abandoned opera house. This piqued the boy's curiosity : Why on earth would nobles like these be standing in line at this old place?

Timcanpy tugged his sleeve, snapping Allen out of his reverie. The boy turned his head and saw the golfball propelling to a parchment that hung on the rickety stone wall. It read:

_Attention, all those who wish to be the kingdom's pianist on the eve of the masquerade must be seen by the kingdom's conductor Guzol and songtress Lala._

_ Excellent payment- experience required._

"Wow...The kingdom's pianist at the masquerade ball is a great honor," Allen's mouth contoured into a crooked smile. "Even so, I don't have that much experience."

SLAP.

Grey-eyes widened as the sudden impact on his cheek vibrated with pain. Timcanpy bared a terrifyingly swaying tail and a mouthful of nice, shiny, and one-hundred percent, razor-sharp teeth. "T...Tim?" That dumfound response earned Allen a painful nip on his earlobe as the golden golfball's teeth began to stain with red. "Ow! OW! Okay! I'll give it a shot!" yelped the boy. Tim released the captive earlobe and began to lick the blood away. Allen patted the golfball's head. "Apology accepted." The boy got into the line brimming with confidence. He knew how to play the piano and damn it he was going to try and impress Guzol and Lala. Before long he performed in front of said people, his fingers swept over the keys softly as he hummed the melody:

_Then the boy falls asleep_

_The flame inside the breathing ashes, and one by one_

_Many dear profile disappears_

_Thousands of dreams drop to the Earth_

_On the night when silver eyes flicker, the shining you are born_

_Even though countless prayers are returned to the Earth the (passing) millions of years_

_I will continue to pray_

_No matter what, shower this child with love_

_And kiss on the connected hands_

The conductor and the songstress were astonished with the boy's performance and appointed him the kingdom's pianist. Allen thanked them profusely and promised that he would come to the opera house the following morning. That day, Allen learned a very important lesson : Never doubt yourself, especially in front of a golden golfball named Timcanpy.


	4. My Crowned Clown

I do not own D. Gray Man. The only thing I own is the plot of the story.

Enjoy and reviews please!

* * *

Besides her job as waitress at the tavern, Lenalee was also an assistant-manager at Miranda's clothing shop. The business was established on the corner of Dreary Street, about two blocks away from the more lavished and varied shops. Even with the kingdom's holidays, Miranda only made enough to pay for groceries and room. It was here that a certain pianist went for help, since he didn't what would be best for his debut at the kingdom. The two women happily obliged and guided Allen to the back of the shop for measurements. Timcanpy silently watched from the top of the grandfather clock as the three of them worked with measuring tape and discussed until the clock shocked the golden golfball as it chimed the beginning of the late- afternoon. Allen thanked them both profusely and scurried home with a slightly fazed Timcanpy.

Cross wasn't the least bit surprised when Allen informed him of his good fortune. As long as the brat came home at the midnight curfew, he could care less if he was the lead musician at that dump of a palace. As the commoner was preparing for his debut, a certain copper-redheaded prince was fatigued with all of the dancing lessons and political meetings where his attendance was mandatory. At night, Lavi's world of pleasant darkness was rudely intruded with memories of Allen. No else was there, just the white-haired boy and his disarming smile. It wasn't long when the prince realized he harbored romantic feelings for Allen. He was happy when he thought of Allen, but he was irrevocably terrified of rejection.

Allen was the one who opened his cage and let him be alive, free to be himself. It was he who showed him that there was another kind of happiness : friendship. He didn't want the bond between them to be broken because of his unruly feelings. If he was there at the masquerade, if there was any name he would call him, it would be...

"The Crowned Clown."

Allen sneezed as he and Tim walked down Dreary Street. The golden golfball tugged a strand of his hair in concern. The boy sniffled and protested that he was fine. Timcanpy wasn't convinced but decided to drop it. Thanks to his recording ability, the golfball's memory was stuffed with music. At least the level of discomfort wasn't as crucial as the time when Cross shoved three wine bottles into his mouth and passed out in the living room.

When Miranda and Lenalee presented their masterpiece to Allen, their smiles widened at his awestruck expression: The alabaster mannequin in front of him was wearing his costume. An ankle-length coat, white and sleeveless. there were also silver buttons, they were very small and came to the knees. Sewn onto the shoulder area and the collar of the garment was matching faux fur. What attracted Allen not was the coat itself but the mask that hung around the mannequin's neck. In shape, it was simple. The designs were foreignly beautiful, a rarity on any mask.

Allen thanked them for all they had done and promised them he would pay them soon. But the two women insisted that this one was on the house. Lenalee disappeared into the back of the store for minute and handed the white-haired boy two bottles, one green and one blue. "The green bottle," she explained. "Is an ointment that will make your left arm, well, like your right arm. The blue bottle is a hair tonic. These are both temporary so use them wisely, okay?" Allen raised an eyebrow. "Sure...But why did you give me a hair tonic?" The green-haired girl shrugged. "It'll make you mysterious, attractive,"

"This only a job, Lenalee. I doubt I'll have anytime to -"

"Just use it!"

Allen nodded and bid the both of them goodnight and returned home.

* * *

_On the eve of the masquerade_

"This is it, Tim," Allen tied his infamous bow-tie around his neck and adjusted the collar of white shirt before dusting his pants and shoes. "I'm a little nervous, though." His once short hair was now dangling at his waist, tied back neatly with a tattered, grey ribbon. Before the boy and the golfball went off, Allen carefully slid his coat and the mask on. On he was finished, Timcanpy nodded in approval and perched on top of Allen's head. Said boy chuckled as the two climbed into their reserved carriage (courtesy of Guzol and Lala) and made way to the kingdom.

The green bottle remained on the dresser unopened but his gloves were missing.

Allen and Timcanpy arrived at the kingdom earlier than Allen expected. Guzol and Lala were pleased to see the boy and golden golem had come early and gave the two of them a brief summary of the evening's events. Allen nodded in understanding and asked if there was anything he could do to assist the two. The two of them shook their heads and thanked Allen for his offer of assistance. Allen and Timcanpy soon saw carriages halting in front of the kingdom. It was time.

_A while later_

Lavi was a swashbuckling pirate this year, dressed in fashionably tattered rags with a black pirate's hat and a cutlass that hung on his right hip. Many of the women swooned over the dashing copper redhead and he returned the gesture half-heartedly, for his heart was heavy with grief. Even though he knew many of these people, none of them was his white-haired beansprout. According to the gardener, Guzol and Lala have found a pianist and he was to perform tonight. The prince was a bit surprised at this since the conductor and the songstress were deeply critical about music.

PAT.

PAT.

Cocking an eyebrow and a dazzling smile, the prince turned his body fully in the direction of the awkward touch. But when Lavi did said task, his emerald eye widened at the sight of...

"Timcanpy?!"

Said golfball flew around the copper redhead in confirmation before his round shape nuzzled the prince's cheek. From a dazzling grin to goofy one, he laughed and stroked the sleek design that was Tim's tail. "What're you doing here?" The golem raised a paw forward, pointing out his reason for being at the masquerade. A strangely familiar masked fellow was playing the piano, sheets of music in front of him. The prince's heart stopped. There was something about this mysterious, masked musician. Something that bewitched and piqued His Majesty's curiosity.

"Tim...is that...?" But the golfball dissolved into the sea of masked guests the moment their hands clapped. The prince's eye brightened as he watched the pianist bow before the guests. He didn't need a nod from Tim. He _was_ here.

* * *

"Timcanpy! What have I told you about running off like that?!" Said golden golfball ignored Allen's ranting and perched on top of his head. Allen sighed in annoyance and got up from the piano. A pair of arms suddenly encircled him from behind.

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" The arms suddenly released their captive. "Lala?" asked Allen. Said songstress was about to apologized again until Allen turned to her with a grin. "It's all right, you gave a small fright. Do not worry about it." Lala nodded and explained that the orchestra would continue what Allen started for the rest of the night and hoped he would enjoy himself. Allen thanked the songstress and swam through the twirling guests to the buffet table. Just as the boy's gloved hand reached for an abandoned plate of cream puffs, someone beat him to it and was suddenly twirled onto the dance floor. Timcanpy smirked (if a golem could do such) and dove head first into the plate of cream puffs.

Meanwhile, the bewildered Allen was waltzing with a copper-redheaded buccaneer. "Lavi?!" Allen had a feeling Lavi was somewhat part of nobility with his knowledge. "What are you doing?!" If his parents (if they were present tonight) saw them, two boys dancing what were they gonna do to them? How would he explain?! The prince's mouth hovered over his ear. "You're here...My Crowned Clown," he murmured. Allen flushed at the possessive tone of Lavi's voice. Unfortunately, the color of his face intensified as the prince's strong arms engulfed him in a loving embrace. So lovingly that it terrified Allen.

BONG.

BONG.

The clock struck midnight. As an escape artist, Allen easily manuevered his way out of the embrace and darted towards the large double doors of the kingdom's front entrance. A cream-coated Tim followed closely behind as the door of their reserved carriage opened and closed, disappearing into the twilight.

Meanwhile, Lavi's eye was swimming with sorrow, fear, and anger. His fingernails buried themselves into the palms of his hands. The warmth of his beloved lingered on his fashionably tattered costume . "Allen...I love you."


	5. Love Is Such A Crazy Thing

I don't own D. Gray-man. Kudos for everyone who has reviewed, supported, or just stopped by to read this, which turned out to be my first yaoi story for said awesome manga / anime. I plan to make another fic like this with a slight possibility of cross-dressing and the interrogation of Kanda's sexuality. Enjoy and reviews please!

* * *

_**"Allen...**__**I love you."**_

_Do I really love him?_

A dejected sigh left Lavi. It had been three nights since the prince scooped Allen from the buffet table and into his arms. Lavi wanted to see the boy badly, and apologize for his recklessly impulsive action. Putting that apology in words though, was no walk through the courtyard. His observation of the beansprout concluded that he was a very sensitive and emotional and stubborn fifteen-year-old boy that bottled everything inside of him. His actions may have jumped the musket for Allen, and might possibly put an end to their friendship. The prince's heart lurched. He didn't want to lose Allen. Not ever.

_But do I really love him?_

Allen was unlike anyone he had ever met (with the exception of Krorykins and his plants). He was kind, compassionate, and simply helpful when needed be. He opened a door that seemed almost impossible to unlock with Lavi's keen mind : The simple joy of life itself. There's something else that made him irresistible. It wasn't until the eve of the masquerade that discovered said problem : There was nothing else. He was simply Allen. It wasn't the mask that adorned his alabaster face or the cowl of white that drew the prince to the boy. He was the card shark that he knew...and _loved_.

_I...love him. I love him. I love him._

The epiphany became a mantra. The prince's insides ached to see him. Now.

WHAP.

Lavi yelped as something suddenly collided into his forehead. "What the heck?!"

FLAP.

FLAP.

The prince's emerald eye widened at the sight of a certain golden golfball. "Timcanpy?!" Said golem swopped onto the balcony railing before he opened his razor-toothed mouth, projecting the key to his problem. Before long, Lavi's frown quickly changed into a grin of delight. The prince speedily changed out of his nightclothes and into commoner clothes before he followed Tim into the blackness of night.

* * *

Allen sighed as he treaded through the grass. Tonight was another successful round-up of money. But the short-cut he normally took home was under construction and because it was on short notice, he surrendered to the alternative of walking through the swamp that was full of sea serpents and unfriendly butterflies called Tease. To make things even better, Tim was nowhere to be seen.

"Allen!"

Said boy's eyes widened at the familiarity of the summoner. "Lavi?!" _What's he doing here?! _Before he could turn around, he was tackled by a blur of copper-red accompanied with a tint of gold. Before Allen could interrogate his attacker further, lanky arms tightened around his frame. Allen's heart leaped uncomfortably. What's wrong with him? He wasn't acting odd again, was he?

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

The prince's apology murmured into the shell of Allen's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "I'm sorry that I...scared you," Lavi chose his words carefully and truthfully. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Y-You didn't -"

"Then why did you leave in such a hurry?"

Allen shifted uncomfortably. "I...had a curfew. Master allowed to go to the masquerade if I was home by midnight," A wry chuckle left the white-haired lad. "Unfortunately I got whacked on the head, courtesy of his hammer, because I was twenty minutes late." Lavi raised an eyebrow at this. "He sounds like a slave-driver." "Master doesn't sound like one, he is one." "Does it still hurt?" Allen shook his head. "Not really. It wasn't the first time this happened. But..."

"But?"

"Why did you hug me? Why did you say...you loved me?"

The prince sighed before one of hands weaved through his captive's hair, stroking it lovingly. "Allen...I love you. I know this sounds strange...coming from a guy. Before I met you my life was boring, meaningless. I even thought people were selfish creatures, nothing but ink and paper in books. But I was wrong... humans are kind. Gentle. They're so simple they are complex. Allen...you showed me there was more to life than meets the eye. I should every minute of it. I know I acted too forward, and I am sorry. I truly am."

Allen's heart thumped. This wasn't Lavi's oddball-self from the masquerade. This was the lackadaisical, goofy Lavi he met at the tavern, with a charming smile on his alabaster face. And he was in love with him, truthfully. This terrified allen a little, since has never been in a relationship with anyone after the traveling clown's departure to the afterlife. Allen wanted to love him. He wanted to. "Lavi," His arms timidly coiled around the older boy's middle. "I love you too. But I...don't to be with you just yet, you know, marry you. But...I will accept the proposal of courting. If there is one."

Before he could say otherwise, Allen was pulled into a gentle and irrevocably loving kiss. When the two gasped for air, the prince and the pauper remained in each other's arms as the orchestra of crickets and frogs echoed in the unthinkable place to acknowledge undying love.

But people do crazy things when they're in love, ne?

**Fin.**


End file.
